


At Least We Have Each Other

by BiWolf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiWolf/pseuds/BiWolf
Summary: 70-80 years after the end of Radiant Dawn, Soren and Ranulf must face their long lifespans without the one who brought them together.
Relationships: Ike/Lay | Ranulf, Ike/Lay | Ranulf/Senerio | Soren, Ike/Senerio | Soren, Lay | Ranulf/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	At Least We Have Each Other

It was bound to happen eventually, they both knew it, but that didn’t make it any easier. The village they were in tried to let them grieve, but they didn’t understand, not really. They thought they’d lost a grandfather or someone like that, but in truth, they’d lost the one they loved more than anything.

For a week they sat by the graveside, barely leaving for food or sleep. Sometimes they talked, and sometimes they just sat. It seemed strange to them, but they were too afraid to ask the mysterious strangers. The blue cat laguz had seemed rather nice, but now he was somber and distant, even with the children whom he’d loved to play with mere weeks before. The other had always seemed cold and aloof to others, only drawn out by the cat or old man, but now, somehow he seemed more so, scaring away anyone who dare approach.

After a week Ranulf finally brought up what they’d both been avoiding, “We have to move on soon, Soren. We can’t stay here forever.”

Soren scowled at him, “And why can’t we? What difference does it make where we go? Do you really want to continue exploring without him?”

Ranulf looked at him sadly and shrugged, “I think he would want us to, or he would at least want us to stick together, and I’d rather not spend the rest of my life in a graveyard.”

Soren huffed out a laugh, “What are we supposed to do? Spend another hundred years exploring until you die? Then what? I’m all alone because I was cursed with this stupid mark.”

“We don’t know how long you’ll live. There’s never been a black dragon branded before. You could live as long as I do or you could live longer. I don’t know, but that doesn’t mean you should stop living now. That’s the last thing he’d want.” Ranulf sighed and looked down at the gravestone. “We could go home, if you’d like, find that Branded village people talk about sometimes. Ike always thought you might like it there.”

Soren frowned at his companion, “I was offered to go there before we left, but I declined because I wanted to go with Ike.”

“Right, and now that Ike is gone, what’s stopping you? People there would be more likely to live as long as you do, and they’d be more accepting of you.” Ranulf shrugged, staring down at the ground.

“Ranulf…”

“Just because Ike wanted us to stay together doesn’t mean we have to. Although I won’t be the one explaining to him why we didn’t in the afterlife. I don’t imagine he’d be happy with us.” Ranulf did his best to smile and lighten the mood, but sadness and despair were written across his face with his ears drooping and tears shining in his eyes.

Soren walked towards him and nudged him which made him completely drop his attempted smile. For days Ranulf had been trying to cheer him up, and even now was trying to give him what he wanted while ignore what he needed. Soren reached up and wiped away the tear that had fallen. “You’re allowed to be sad, Ranulf. I’m not the only one who loved him.”

Ranulf tried to laugh, but it came off as more of a choked sob. They wrapped their arms around each other, trying to find comfort in each other. Ranulf tried to speak with a tight throat, “We knew this was coming, so why does it hurt so much?”

“Because no matter how much time we had to prepare, we only came to love him more in that time. It’s not fair, but that’s how it is.” Soren kissed Ranulf’s neck while a blue tail wrapped around both of their legs.

After a couple of minutes Ranulf pulled back, wiping tears from his cheeks and sniffling. He gave a watery smile, “What do you say we go home? See what’s happened to the Greil Mercenaries, check to make sure that Skrimir hasn’t destroyed Gallia without us around to keep him in check, that sort of thing. It could be fun, and might even cheer us up because if I’m honest, I really don’t want to go anywhere without you.”

Soren nodded, trying to return the watery smile, “Even if I only have a hundred years with you, I think I’d rather take them. I wouldn’t trade the years with Ike for anything, and I won’t trade my time with you either. Let’s go home. There’s still more adventures to be had.”

Ranulf brightened significantly at that. His ears perked up and his tail swished happily. Ike might be gone, but they still had each other. “You sure you’re ready to leave?” He nodded towards the gravestone.

Soren nodded, “Yes, I’m sure. He’ll be here if we ever want to visit. Thank you, Ranulf, for everything.”

“Of course. I may have come along because I loved him, but I love you too, Soren. Let’s go home.”


End file.
